Sticking With You
by Carebear22xox
Summary: A collection of songs that remind me of Eli and Clare 3
1. It's Only Life

It's Only Life by Kate Voegele

_Clare telling her feelings and helping Eli through his issues with Julia._

Tears are forming in your eyes  
A storm is warning in the sky

The end of the world it seems  
You bend down and you fall on your knees  
Well get back on your feet yeah

Don't look away  
Don't run away  
Hey baby it's only life  
Don't lose your faith  
Don't run away  
Hey baby its only life  
Yea it's only life

You were always playing hard  
Never could let down your guard

But you can't win  
If you never give in  
To that voice within  
Saying pick up your chin  
Baby let go of it

_[Chorus]_

Take your hesitance  
And your self-defense  
Leave them behind, it's only life  
Don't be so afraid  
Of facing everyday  
Just take your time, it's only life  
I'll be your stepping-stone  
No, don't be so alone  
Just hold on tight, it's only life

_[Chorus]_


	2. Sticking With You

Sticking With You by Addison Road

_Clare telling Eli she's not leaving him._

Come on, it's me you're talking to  
There's something going on inside of you  
Don't have to say it, but I wish you would  
Cause it would be much easier

You always hide behind yourself  
You walk a lonely road with no one's help  
I hate to break the news  
You're headed for a fall

And if I have to jump  
Then I'll jump  
And I won't look down  
You can cry, you can fight, we can scream and shout

I'll push and pull  
Until your walls come down  
And you understand I'm gonna be around  
I'm sticking with you  
(I'm stinking with you)

Even if you try and shut me out  
I'm staying here cause that's what love's about  
I might let you down, but I won't let you go

So lean into me, I want to know  
Everything about the fear you hold inside  
Cause you and I are better than just one,

So if I have to jump  
Then I'll jump  
And I won't look down  
You can cry, you can fight, we can scream and shout

I'll push and pull  
Until your walls come down  
And you understand I'm gonna be around  
I'm sticking with

If that's what it means to love you  
If that's what it means to have your back  
If that's what it takes to show you  
Then I'm in, I'm in

If I have to jump  
Then I'll jump  
And I won't look down  
You can cry, you can fight, we can scream and shout

I'll push and pull  
Until your walls come down  
And you understand I'm gonna be around

And if I have to jump  
Then I'll jump  
And I won't look down  
You can cry, you can fight, we can scream and shout

I'll push and pull  
Until your walls come down  
And you understand I'm gonna be around  
Cuz I'm sticking with you.  
(I'm sticking with you)

**AN : Rate and Review cause this is my first fanfic and I want to know how im doing **** Thanks **


	3. Hand Grenade

Hand Grenade by Hedley

_Figured it was time for an Eli pov. Him telling Clare he's not good for her. _

Baby's got blue eyes and she's wanting to stay  
But I am running out of time with nothing to say  
So it's that kinda night when the beers are gone  
Now I'm all alone man there's something wrong

And this is not the first time and I'm sorry to say  
But when it comes to pretty girls I fall apart on the way  
So it's that kinda night when the beers are gone  
Now I'm all alone man there's something wrong

And if you don't believe me  
Watch, and I will make it happen  
If you wanna see me, fall apart again  
But if it's going to be this way, here I come to  
Save the day!  
And while I'm at it throw a hand grenade  
On everything good around  
Here to stay!  
To make a mess of all the plans we made  
And everything good around here  
Cause if you wanna see me  
See me out the door girl!  
I need you to believe me  
Cause I don't want to hurt you!  
If you really need me  
I'm only gonna let you down!

I've seen this a thousand times and I've been here before  
Now I'm afraid to blink my eyes and end up outside your door  
So I think that I might. When the goings gone  
Play it all alone. Man there's something wrong

And if you don't believe me  
Watch, and I will make it happen  
If you wanna see me, fall apart again  
But if it's going to be this way, here I come to  
Save the day!  
And while I'm at it throw a hand grenade  
On everything good around  
Here to stay!  
To make a mess of all the plans we made  
And everything good around here  
Cause if you wanna see me  
See me out the door girl!  
I need you to believe me  
Cause I don't want to hurt you!  
If you really need me  
I'm only gonna let you down!

And if  
you get too close I'm  
gonna hurt you  
I can't trust you I'm  
Never gonna come  
Through  
If you get too close I'm  
Gonna hurt you  
I can't trust you I'm  
Never gonna come through  
(If you get too)  
Close I'm gonna hurt you  
(I can't trust you)  
We're never gonna come through  
(If I come through)

Here I come to save the day!

And while I'm at it throw a hand grenade  
On everything good around here to stay  
Don't make a mess of all the plans we made  
And everything good around here  
(And if you wanna see me)  
See me out the door girl  
(I need you to believe me)  
Cause I don't want to hurt you  
(If you really need me)  
I'm only gonna let you down  
(Hand grenade)  
If you get too close I'm gonna hurt you  
(Hand grenade)  
I can't trust you I'm never gonna come through  
(Hand grenade)  
If you get too close I'm gonna hurt you  
(Hand grenade)  
I can't trust you I'm never gonna come through  
(Hand grenade) 


End file.
